Shadow4Crimson
by Crimsonchaosxxx
Summary: A love story about shadow the hedgehog and a hedgehog name Crimson. The day they meet Crimson is almost raped but Shadow saves her and they cant get each other out if there heads they must meet again! ShadowXOC
1. Chapter 1

Shadow4Crimson

Chapter 1: Canning

Crimson's POV

Hi my name is Crimson. Crimson Chaos, I'm a hedgehog. I have jet black skin, black hair with red tips in two side ponytails that spike out a bit. I'm 14 years old and live in a town called Satanville. I'm a Satan not a Wally, but you don't know what that means do you? You see where I live there are two kinds of people. There are the Satan's who live on the outskirts in Satanville. We have a good way of living, good education; good jobs pretty much good lives. Then you've got the Wally's who live in Walicedale in the centre. Big buildings but have a pretty crummy way of living, poor education, no jobs, not much food, early death, gangs and so on. A bad place to live, but it's not their fault that that's where they live.

Shadow's POV

Hey my name is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. I live in Walicedale; I'm pretty bright for a person who lives here. Most people are as dumb as a lamp post around here. But it's not our fault being Wally's and all. Our schools only last for about 3 hours and there pretty rubbish. I'm 14 years old, younger than the rest of my friends who are around 16, 17. They are all in the Doom. The Doom is a gang who go out and cause trouble mostly to the Satan's who come here with all their money and ruin our clubs. All my friends want me to join the Doom because of my talents. I'm really fast and really strong. But you have to be 15 to join the Doom but I will never join. They got my brother killed!

Normal POV

It was a normal day for Crimson. She got up, had an argument with her parents, got ready and went to school with her friend Kiara. Kiara was a half fox half seedren creature. She had yellow skin, tail, ears and hair that spiked out like her farther Tails. She wore an orange and white dress like her mother Cosmo and had a red gem on her chest. She was a very popular girl at school but had a very sweet nature. She was a very good friend towards Crimson. During lunch Kiara asked Crimson something that wasn't something she would usually ask.

"Hey Crimson I was wondering if you wanted to come Clubbing with us tonight"

"Clubbing?" she replied "What do you mean? We don't have any Night clubs around here"

"Exactly, were going into Walicedale"

"You mean canning?"

That was what everyone called it if you went clubbing in Walicedale. She had seen many adverts on TV about this. Some teenagers would go out into Walicedale and then never come back and it was true this did happen occasionally.

"Yea canning if that's what you want to call it, so you in?"

"Hmm, what do you mean by us?"

"Oh yea, Sonic and Knuckles are going to"

"Why, aren't they a year older then us?"

"Yea so they can drive"

"Hmm I guess it wouldn't hurt"

The only reason she said this was because life in Satanville was boring; there was nothing to do but go to the smelly youth clubs.

"Great! We will pick you up at 8 so be ready"

"Sure…"

Shadow had gone to school that day by himself as usual. He would meet his best friend Silver at the front gate. Silver was in the Doom but Shadow didn't care he wasn't the one that got his brother killed. Shadow was having his lunch when Silver came over.

"Hey Shadow were going to the Red Dragon tonight you in?"

"Sure I guess"

"Great see you at 8"

The Red Dragon was a club. Shadow didn't like going there too much because his friends would usually get drunk and just be stupid.

Crimson's POV

The doorbell rang; knowing who it was I went to go answer it.

"Hey Crimson, you ready?"

"Yea let's go"

I had told my parents that we were going to this late night ice skating club so they would let me go. It had worked and they didn't say anything. I got in the car with Kiara. Sonic and Knuckles where already in the car.

"Hey" Knuckles said with his eyes closed not really caring

"Hey babe" Sonic said in a flirty voice and winked at me. I hated it when he did this because he did this to every other girl in the school but especially me.

"Come on guys let's get going" Kiara said trying to brighten the mood.

"Sure" Knuckles replied and he started to drive out of Satanville.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The first meeting

Crimson's POV

Within half an hour we were in Walicedale and we parked in a car park not too far from the club.

"So which club are we going to?" I said

"It's called the Red Dragon. Supposed to be the best one around" replied Knuckles

"What's it like?"

"Dunno never been"

Well that was a great help. We had finally made it to the club it looked quite impressive. We walked inside and as soon as we were in Music was blasting into our ears. There were hundreds of people dancing and a few sitting around a table drinking what I guessed was alcohol. We walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"What do you want to drink babe" Sonic shouted because of the music

"Nothing thanks" I replied. I was not going to become some drunken girl selling her body.

"Suite yourself" He said and walked over to the bar to get the drinks.

I turned my head to see a black male hedgehog across the room, staring at me. I quickly turned around pretending I hadn't seen him but he kept looking at me. I didn't know why but I couldn't help but look at him from the corner of my eye. He was cute, But I knew I couldn't say that, He was a Wally after all.

Shadow's POV

We had been in the Red Dragon for about half an hour now. My friends were very drunk so I just looked away and started to daydream. But then I saw these Satans. And there was this girl with them obviously a Satan too. But there was something different about her. I couldn't help but stare. She turned and looked at me but then quickly turned back. But I kept staring I don't know why.

"Hey Shadow who's the girl?" Said Silver

"What girl?" I replied

"The one you've been staring at for the past 5 minutes"

Shit he noticed "I have not been staring at a girl"

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I went and talked to her?"

"Don't!" I said not knowing why

"So you do like her!" He said with a grin on his face

"Oooohhhh Shadow has a Satan girlfriend" said Jet another Doom and obviously drunk

"Fuck off Jet I don't like that Satan!"

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I did this?"

Crimson's POV

One minute I was talking to Kiara the next I was on the floor with this green hawk on top of me. He was obviously drunk.

"Who are you, get off me!" I yelled trying to get free but his grip was too tight.

"Hehe don't bother trying to escape, your mine!" He replied

I screamed and then the black hedgehog that had been looking at me came over and kicked the guy off me and across the room and hit the wall. By this time my friends had already fled back to the car.

"Are you ok?" he said to me

"I-I think I've twisted my ankle" I said my ankle throbbing

"Don't worry I will get you out of here"

And with that he picked me up and raced out of the building. He was fast, possibly faster than sonic. I was so close to his chest, I could hear his heartbeat. We finally got back to the car. My friends were about to leave but then they saw me and told me to hurry and get in. The black hedgehog put me down slowly so that I didn't hurt my ankle.

"Thank you so much" I said to him staring into his deep red eyes

"Just be careful" He said as he looked at me

He then came closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. It felt so good I could feel my body tingle all over. He then slowly began to run off.

"Wait!" I yelled "What's your name?"

"Shadow!" He yelled back "Shadow the hedgehog!"

"I'm Crimson!" I yelled back

"It was a pleasure meeting you Crimson" And with that he sped away


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The plan

I quickly got in the car and we drove off out of Walicedale and back into Satanville. No one said anything the whole journey home until I got out of the car and started to head into my house.

"Bye…" Kiara said in a quiet voice

"Bye" I said back and walked into my house

I didn't even look at my parents I just walked upstairs hoping they didn't notice my ankle. I got out my first aid kit and treated my ankle. After that I hopped into my and laid down on my bed, thinking about Shadow. It was the only thing that hung in my mind. I wanted to see him again but how? My friends would never take me there again because of what happened, and I couldn't drive. Maybe he would come for me?

Shadow's POV

I couldn't get her out of my head. She was all I could think about. I had to see her again but how? Wally's were not allowed into Satanville they had a tight security too. That's when it came to me, I could use the underground tunnels, and they led straight into Satanville. I would wait for her outside the school and surprise her. I didn't care if I missed school; I was going to ditch anyway. So that was the plan.

Crimson's POV

I woke up the next morning still thinking about Shadow. I didn't even bother talking to my parents that morning I just got ready and left for school. Kiara and the rest of my friends wouldn't talk to me the whole day, I felt so isolated. I didn't pay attention to any of my lessons that day. I just wanted Shadow. The day passed by so slowly, it was pure torture. I left school that day feeling miserable. I wanted to die, but then I saw a hand come across my mouth and pulled me into the ally.


End file.
